Talk:Sci Reviews: Tech 10: Rebooted/@comment-1824169-20160918144912
Okay, every time I come back to this review, I find more things that I didn't catch the first time around that I really should've addressed earlier. You did get some things wrong, so I just want to clarify those for anyone who hasn't read the actual series. *"I'll cut to the chase: the entire series as a whole is about the formation of TECH SUPPORT to take down the true antagonist of the series, The Anti-Life Entity" Not really. He does form a team to help fight the Entity, but it only consists of four people, including himself, and it doesn't take up the majority of the series. I'd say the point of Rebooted is more about Tech himself than the Entity or his team. *"The Obsidian Death becomes an army." They were already an army, it was just a secret until that point. *"Igneoux joins Tech Support and Kroz oddly enough does not....Like, why would you not want that on your team? I mean COME ON! REALLY?" It's not like they could choose whether or not Kroz joined the team. He's got 72 planets to run, he's a busy man. *"Tech Support finally gets to come to good use" They were saving Tech's ass throughout the series wutchu talkin' bout Willis? *"humans actually de-evolved" It's thoroughly explained that the Galvans genetically modified ancient humans to be weaker. Evolution had absolutely nothing to do with it. *"a Disco Timeline" It's the Glam Timeline, actually. The name isn't specifically stated, granted, but the entire point of the conflict in that timeline is that disco is dead and the antagonists want to bring it back by force, so this name choice is sort of weird. *"That kind of gives away how the show ends..." Again, this is addressed in-episode. The Entity's arrival is a "Meta Event", meaning that if Tech doesn't get there quick in "real time", for lack of a better term, the future is still screwed. *"An unspeakable demonic presence versus our world's only hope: Tech Support. At least, that's what the series led up to believe." No, that's what you wanted to believe about the series. Like I said, the series doesn't really revolve around building Tech Support. Tech Support just sort of happens along the way because it's the smart thing to do. *"But really, the Delta Human transformation negates the point of Tech Support, letting Tech be the OP Protagonist he was always meant to be, I suppose." If anything, the Delta Human thing is weaker than some of his other transformations. Its only selling point was the adaptability, and even then, he still got his ass kicked. The entire point of the Entity isolating Tech during that fight was to separate him from anyone who could give him a fighting chance. Tech didn't even beat the Entity in a fight; he just managed to devolve the Entity using the SpecTrix at the last possible second. *"at the cost of becoming a Delta Human forever." Azmuth literally states in-episode he can put Tech back to normal at some point. *"Also, why does Aquadilus read the GODDAMN NEWSPAPER EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY?" "A running gag, or running joke, is a literary device that takes the form of an amusing joke or a comical reference and appears repeatedly throughout a work of literature or other form of storytelling." *"The winner of most disappointing character goes to Moranna Ceres. She appeared to be a badass assassin, and that could have been really cool. But then you gave her an Omnitrix, and she just became Tech 4." She doesn't even use the damn thing most of the time. Most of her aliens never even appear outside of a single short scene. Her personality doesn't change because of this, and she still uses her assassin stuff for the majority of the series, so calling her "Tech 4" seems really disingenuous imo. *"I wish you could have developed more about her story, showed off her assassin skills, and continued with the question of "to kill or not to kill" that we saw in the Season 2 premiere. But you gave her an Omnitrix." She showed off her skills anyways, and the other things had absolutely nothing to do with her getting an Omnitrix. There wasn't much else to say about her story other than what was revealed in Old Foes, New Beginnings anyways, and the to kill or not to kill thing would've felt kind of redundant if I kept it up throughout the season. *"Also: unless I missed it, the shipping between her and Tech never happened. Primal and I were looking forward to that. Oh well." REED THE MANGO *"Entity's powers weren't shown as well as something like him could have been I felt" That's the point though. The Entity is powerful, but he's not adaptable. His entire character centers around being too focused and closed-minded, which extends to the use of his abilities. *"Why did Herculian never return in the show so he could reunite with Napoleon? Why were the threads from Not Applicable not fully addressed in Season 2? *sigh*" REED THE MANGO *"However, we never get an explanation as to why Azmuth would create the SpecTrix....There's also no resolution on the Assassin's Guild! No explanation as to why Kroz couldn't help fight the Anti-Life Entity." REED THE MANGO *"Or how Aquadilus meets Tech. Or how they started their shop....Oh, and you introduced Greek Mythology in to the series for ONE EPISODE and it NEVER CAME BACK UP. Why. Why." REED THE (future) MANGO *"There was so much riding on the formation of Tech Support, and while admittedly they did get to play a role in If Earth Could Speak, it wasn't the great battle against the Anti-Life Entity like I quite imagined." "Imagined" is the key word here. You focused too much on an aspect that the series didn't put much emphasis on. You hyped yourself up for a plot that didn't exist in the first place. *"Plus, I guess all those things I wish could have been addressed might be addressed in the sequel, since you have the benefit of one. So who knows?" REED THE MANGO